kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Perfect! The White Kamen Rider!
is the sixteenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the TV debut of Kamen Rider Necrom. It also features the debut of Necrom Grimm Damashii. It also features the first appearance of the Gamma Superior, Igor. Synopsis Takeru decides that he must follow in his father's footsteps and figure out a way to stop the Gamma by preventing them from ever entering the human world. However, the sudden appearance of several Gamma Commandos leads them to put these plans on hold, particularly when Takeru and Makoto discover that they are being led by a new enemy. Plot In the Gamma World, a servant reports to Adel, who notes that someone has finally gotten serious. In the human world, Makoto and Kanon look out at the water from Makoto's usual spot. Makoto mentions that he is planning to settle things. The next morning, Takeru and the others are discussing recent events, such as the Katana Gamma and Jabel returning and Jabel's claim that individual lives are worthless. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast *Robin (Voice): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore (2x in Sunglasseslasher), Robin (1x in Sunglasseslasher), Toucon Boost (1x in Sunglasseslasher), Ryoma **Specter ***Specter, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Robin Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Ryoma Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii, Houdini Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior Perfect Errors *When Ghost changes into Ryoma Damashii, the "Ryoma" sound isn't heard after the "Kaigan" sound. *When the Robin Hood Eyecon was moving in Takeru's pocket, a finger manipulating its movement can be seen. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon & Ryoma ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 80 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 9 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 3 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin) *This is the last time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Robin Damashii. **It is also the only time Ghost changes from Robin Damashii to Toucon Boost Damashii. **It is also the first time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Toucon Boost Damashii. *This is the first time Specter changes into Houdini Damashii from a previous Damashii (Tutankhamun Damashii). **It is also the only time Specter changes from Tutankhamun Damashii to Houdini Damashii. *Specter uses all the Eyecons he's got so far in one episode. *This is the first time Ghost wields the Gan Gun Saber in a form that uses the Toucon Boost Transient suit (Ryoma Damashii). **It is also the first time Ghost uses the Gan Gun Saber and the Sunglasseslasher together. **It is also the first time Ghost uses a finisher with the Gan Gun Saber in its Blade Mode. *This is the first time where someone else, other than Specter, uses the Gan Gun Hand (Necrom). DVD/Blu-ray Releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Exciting! A Free Man!, Superb View! The Earth's Dawn!, Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! and Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 完璧！白い仮面ライダー！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 完璧！白い仮面ライダー！ References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode